There are some things even I'd never do
by firediamond
Summary: “Granger, wake up! Are you okay?” As Draco Malfoy’s face came into sharper focus I saw that it was full of concern. “Yeah, I guess so. . .” I replied weakly. It was then that I came to my senses. The top of my dress...was off.
1. Arguments, and Mysteries

CHAPTER ONE  
  
"You will go to that wedding!" "No I will not!" Once again, my mom and I were arguing about that stupid wedding. We were in the kitchen, sitting at the table, having a cup of coffee. "This wedding is important. You'll be able to meet your family!" My mom said. "They are not my family!" I retorted. "This is important to your father, dear" My mother replied calmly. "He is not my father! He is not! Will you stop acting like he is?" I screamed.  
  
It was summer break before my 7th year at Hogwarts. During the summer of my 5th year, my father had been murdered. Already my mother had remarried to a guy named Dan. My mom thinks that if she acts like Dan is my real father that I will forget my dad and be happy. Whatever, it really pisses me off. There is no way I could ever forget my daddy. No way.  
  
My stepfather's cousin was getting married, and my mom really wanted me to attend the wedding, to get to know my "family". I'm totally against it. Dan is a lawyer, the only thing he ever talks about is the stupid cases he's done! He especially talks about my dad's case! That's how he and my mom met! He handled my dad's murder trail, and my mom started dating him! I can't believe it either. There is now way in hell I wanted to meet the family of a guy that makes me relive my dads death everyday at dinner. "There will be kids there you're age!" My mom said happily. What? Was I supposed to jump up and down now? "Oh goody." I said sarcastically. My mother had had enough childish arguing. "You will go to that wedding, and that is final!" My mom said, raising her voice. She got up and left the kitchen muttering about my immaturity.  
  
Tears of frustration ran down my face. I hated it when I had no choice in things. It made me feel so helpless! Just then I heard the front door open, and Dan's voice rang out "Hello my dears! I'm home!" Neither I, nor my mother responded. My mother was probably still fuming about me in her room, and I was still fuming about her in the kitchen. Dan's head poked in through the kitchen door. "Hello Hermione! Where's your mother?" I looked at him angrily. I shook my head in disbelief, walked right pass him without a word, and headed towards my room.   
  
About an hour had passed, and I was lying on my bed writing in my journal. This wasn't a 'dear journal, guess what happened today!' sort of journal. This was a journal that I confided my feelings into. Whenever I felt strongly about something I write about it. A lot of my entries included house elves, and a lot of them included Draco Malfoy. Here's one I wrote last year.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Well, I just arrived back at Hogwarts for the new school year. Everyone's pretty much the same...except for one person. The moment I saw Draco Malfoy my heart leapt. He looked so cute, and so much more mature. But when we were on the train, he called me a mudblood again, and I was sure I imagined the mature the part. WHY does he have to do that? Why does he have to talk to me like I'm less than him!? We both got into the same school! We both got the same amount of O.W.L's! I've seen him talking to Pansy, and he's really said some nice things to her. I really wish he would be that nice with me. He'd have so many more friends if he would just be nice every once in a while! I really don't get him. He's the one person I can't look in the eyes, and know the whole story. That bothers me. When I look into his eyes, they're dark and cloudy. They hide something. Hopefully, I'll be able to figure him out before I get an impulse to kill him. I have a feeling I might act on my impulse. And if he calls me 'mudblood' one more time...  
  
Right now, my entry looked like this:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
ARG! It looks like I'm going to the STUPID wedding! Why do people get married anyway! The whole concept seems kinda stupid to me. Oh well, I know it's not the wedding that's bothering me. It's just that I really miss my dad, and it feels like if I go to this wedding, I'm completely forgetting him. It was bad enough when my mom married Dan. But now it feels like we're adopting his family too, and I don't like it. I just want my daddy back. I hate dan! I HATE HIM! Why'd he have to come and ruin my life?  
  
Tears rolled down my face for the second time that day as I put my pen down. My stomach growled loudly. I got of my bed. I put a little make-up on so that my mother wouldn't be able to tell I was crying and exited my room. I was about to walk into my mom's room to ask her if dinner was ready, when I heard voices coming from the open door. Mom's, and Dan's voice to be exact. I stopped to listen to them. "I'm worried about her Dan. She's never acted like this. She's always been good about doing things that mean a lot to me. I do feel really bad about forcing her into going to something she doesn't want to go to." My mom said. I heard Dan's voice reply. "Don't worry about it honey! She'll be fine. She's going through some tough times now. You know how teenage years are! She'll have fun at the wedding! I promise! My family is awesome, and they are dying to meet her! She'll be able to wear a pretty dress, and meet a few boys." He laughed. "A few boys?" My mother repeated skeptically. "I don't know if Hermione should date anyone from your family...I mean I know they're not really related, but...you know. If she's going to adopt them as family, she shouldn't go out with them." Dan laughed again. "No, no! Not boys from my family! We have some family friends that are coming. Really nice! Lucius, and Narccisia Malfoy! Really charming people! They have a very gentlemanly son named Draco! I have a feeling she and Draco will get along spectacularly! Same age! And Draco's quite the looker! If you know what I mean!" This time my mother laughed. "Oh Dan, I love you!" Dan Chuckled. "I love you too honey."  
  
I couldn't take much more of that. I walked in through the door, just as they were about to kiss. "Hermione!" My mom said in surprise. I acted natural. "Hey mom, is dinner ready? I'm starving!" "Oh, yes honey, lets go down stairs to the kitchen." As we all walked down the stairs, I evaluated what I had just heard. Dan was friends with the Malfoys?! Had I hear that right? I highly doubted it! The Malfoys were a pureblood family! They would never socialize with muggles! I must have hear wrong! I decided to dig at it during dinner.   
  
"Hermione, pass the pea's please." Dan asked. "Sure, Dan" I said passing him the bowl of pea's. "Hey Dan?" I asked "Yup sweetums?" "Do I have to go to the wedding? I mean, wouldn't it just be boring for me?" I said it innocently, but I noticed the angry look I was getting from my mother. Dan however, didn't seem to mind. "Oh I think you'll find it plenty fun." He answered simply. "But what would I do there? I mean, after all, I missing my summer at Ron's house for this!" I was determind to get him to talk of the Malfoy's again. "Ah well, you'll be able to talk with some interesting people!" "Like who?" I asked. "Well, there will be a boy there named Draco! He's is very nice, and very well behaved. I tihnk you'll get along with him!" Okay, So I achomplised the first step of my scheme. Now all I had to do was figure out if we were thinking of the same Draco. "Draco?" I replied. "Doesn't that mean Dragon? He doesn't sound very kind to me! What does he look like?" Dan smiled. "My, you are smart Hermione. Draco is about 6 inches taller than you, and he has white blond hair, and blue eyes." "Oh" I replied. But my mind was doing a lot more than "oh" My mind was swimming. It certainly sounded like this were the same Draco who attened my school. I decided I would go to the wedding. This would be fun to investigate. "You know what, Dan?" I said. "What?" "I really can't wait for this wedding." 


	2. The dress

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Wow, things are getting suspicious! Dan has just told me that a boy named Draco Malfoy is coming to the wedding! That is so weird! Why would the Malfoys choose to associate with a Muggle family? I actually can't wait for the wedding now! I can't wait to see if it really is Draco! I guess it is possible that it is another boy. But what other boy named Draco with silver blond hair is there? Especially with parents with the names Lucius, and Narcissa?! I'm going to the city tomorrow, with my mom to find a dress for the wedding. I let you know what's going on soon. Oh and I just wrote Ron telling him I would be late this summer because I'm going to a wedding. I hope he's not too disappointed. But you know Ron. He'll probably just be happy to spend time with Harry alone for a change. Boy talk and all. At least I don't have to deal with 'Patil is sooo hot' all summer.  
  
I climbed into bed and turned out my light.  
  
"How are things going sabertooth?" "Wonderful, my lord" "excellent. You have convinced her?" "Long ago, Master. I have everything under control." "Good, good. Make sure she would die for you. After all she will be." "Of course master."  
  
Hermione was awoken at 7 am the next morning by her mother. "Time to get up dear! We have to drive to the city! Come on now." "Okay mother." Hermione sat up in bed, and rubbed her eyes. Her mother left the room, smiling. Hermione got out of bed and headed towards her bathroom. She was slightly upset that she had to be up at 7 on a Sunday, but she was going dress shopping, so that was a good excuse! She stepped in the shower, and let the water wash over her body, freeing her from any stress. She got out dried her hair, and brushed her teeth. Wrapping a towel around her body she stepped back in her room to pick out that day's out fit. She wanted something nice looking, since they were going in snobbish shops, but she wanted something easy to get in, and out of, for changing. She decided on a matching terry cloth outfit. She put on the beige pants, a white shirt, the matching zip-up jacket, and went back to the bathroom. There she put on her make-up. A lot of it, but it was natural looking, so it didn't matter. After she was satisfied with her face she pulled her hair up in a messy bun, and put on some sunglasses. Her mom popped her head in the bathroom to tell Hermione that breakfast was ready.  
  
After a rushed breakfast, Hermione ran back up to her room, and stuffed her wallet, keys, cell phone, make-up, and sunglasses case into her mini backpack, and ran sown the stairs again. "Okay mom! Lets go!"  
  
An hour later, They arrived in the city. "Okay, I know a very nice shop that has a huge selection of gorgeous dresses!" Hermione's mother exclaimed. "Great mom, what time is our appointment?" Hermione's mother checked her watch and said "9:30. We're about ten minutes early, but that's okay." They got a parking spot right outside the shop, and Hermione felt her heart jump as she gazed over the dresses in the shop window. "Uh...mom? Don't you think we're going to look a little over dressed in these dresses?" she asked. "Oh, nonsense honey! You know how rich your father's family is! Dan insists that everyone is wearing these types of dresses!" That was all the assurance the Hermione needed.   
  
"Oh Wow! Mom! You look Amazing!" Hermione was completely bewildered! The woman standing in front of her could not be her plain dentist mother! She was dressed in a white two piece dress. The top was corset-like. It showed half of her bust, and went down to her hips. In the back it laced up. The skirt was loose, and trailed behind her. Hermione's mother smiled as she told the sales lady that she would purchase that dress. "Well, that was easy for me!" Said Hermione's mother. "First dress I tried on!" she laughed and said. "Now it's your turn."  
  
The sales lady showed them around the shop. Hermione didn't know what kind of dress she wanted, so she picked out a lot to try on. By the time Hermione finally stepped into the dressing room, she has about fifteen dresses to try on! She had all different colors and all different sizes. First she tried on a short baby pink dress. She nearly gagged, and refused to come out and show her mom. Pink was definitely not her color. Next she tried on the same dress as her mother, just for fun. It looked wonderful on Hermione's slim body, but she wasn't going to go to the wedding with her mom in matching outfits! Next she tried on another white one which didn't fit right. And so it went on. Dress, after dress, until finally one last dress remained. Hermione had put off trying on this one, since she didn't really like it, but now she had nothing left, so she wiggled into it. Hermione gasped as she looked at her refection. She couldn't believe it. The dress was a lovely light lilac color. It was made out of silk and had identical lilac lace tightly fitting around the whole thing. It looked almost exactly the same as her mother's except for the lace, and her's was one piece. It was strapless, and pushed her bust up. It was a little hard to breath, as it was a corset, but Hermione didn't care. If a corset could do that to her shape, then it could make her bleed and Hermione wouldn't care. It trailed behind her, too! Hermione stepped out of the dressing room, and saw her mother's eyes fill up with tears. It was decided. Hermione would het her dress.   
  
Back in the dressing room, Hermione *very* reluctantly took off the dress. The sales woman brought both dresses up to the counter, and Hermione's mother purchased the dresses. By looking at the sales woman's face this was obviously the biggest sale she had ever made. Hermione looked at the total price without flinching however. When you had two parents in very well paying jobs, and a stepfather who was gifted in the stock market, you didn't have much to worry about.   
  
Back in the car Hermione, and her mother were both very pleased. They turned up the music loud, and sang along. When they finally arrived home, they were still smiling. "Wow" said Dan looking at the two women. "That's the happiest I've seen you two in a while." Hermione actually hugged Dan, and ran up to her room. She hung the dress up in her closet (not wanting to ruin it before the wedding by dancing around in it.), and turned on Christina Aguleira. She was singing loudly to "The voice within" When Dan walked into the room. "Wow, Hermione!" He said starring at Her. Hermione turned off her CD player. "What?" She asked confused. "That's quite a singing talent you have. And it's such a coincidence too!" This only confused Hermione more "Thank you, but what's a coincidence?" "Oh" said Dan "I've only just got off the phone with my cousin, and she said she would love to have another performer." "What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Well, she has a band to play dancing music, but she wants a family member to sing something nice for the actually wedding ceremony. Would you like to? I'm sure my cousin would be delighted after she heard you." "Oh..."Said Hermione nervously. "I don't know. I don't do well in front of crowds." Then she added thinking again. "What did you want me to sing?" "Oh well, my cousin is very much into contemporary pop music, so I think we could find something you know." Hermione grew excited. She was in a very good mood. 


	3. Stupid mistakes

Okay, I forgot to put this in:  
  
Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN HP!!! They belong to Jo! I'm borrowing. :) fun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Oh SHIT!!! I just promised my step father's cousin that I would sing at her wedding! I was singing in my room, and Dan asked me to sing at the wedding. I talked to Marcy *his cousin* on the phone and she wanted me to sing 'it's you' by Michelle Branch!! I love that song, and it's so pretty! I sang it over the phone, and Marcy wouldn't take no for an answer. She said that it would mean a lot to her, and that her wedding wouldn't be the same with out my "beautiful voice" in it. I don't know what to do! I'm panicking! I hate singing in front of people! I've never done it before! What if I mess up!? The whole family will not only laugh at me, but they'll all hate me for ruining the ceremony! I can't cancel because that would upset Marcy! I've been practicing a lot, and it's a simple song, but I'm still nervous. Worst of all, if it is the Draco from my school, he'll never stop making fun of me! Even if I do fine, he'll still make fun of me! I guess all I can do, is do my best, and hope that I don't get my dress bloody if I decide to kill myself.  
  
I got off my bed *it's where I almost always write* and walked around my room practing the song.   
  
If tommorow never comes...I would want just one thing....  
  
I stopped to check my stomach support, and carried on. I had practiced for an hour before my mom told me that it was time for dinner.  
  
I went downstairs and sat at the table. Dinner did not make me feel better. The way Dan was talking, everyone in the family was coming. Everyone. Shit. Shit. shit. shit. shit.. What did I get myself into? Stupid dress! It made me so happy! It's like a damn drug. Fuckd up my basic common SENSE. I went up to my room after dinner and practiced a little more before bed. After all the wedding is in three days, and I just started practicing!  
  
And it's you...the light changes when you're in the room....   
  
When I woke up the next morning, no one was home. Dan was at the firm, and mom was at work too. Not that I was complaining! Whole house to myself! I haven't been home like this since 2nd year! I got up, took my shower, got dressed, did my make-up, and went downstairs. After a quick breakfast (containing no dairy) I went into the living room, and practiced. I turned the CD to number 13, and let the song play. Taking in the beauty of the lyrics, I pledged to make the song perfect at the wedding.  
  
I would write it for the world to see....  
  
Sorry this is sooooo short! I have the 4th chapter finished, I just need to fix it! :) 


	4. The Wedding

Chapter 4  
  
The day of the wedding finally arrived. While mom, and Dan were in the kitchen sharing a cup of coffee, I was in my room, stressing. I was running around in my room going "Oh shit! Fuck! No! Where are my shoes! Ahh! Did mom use my hair gel? Where is it? Where's my pressed powder!? It's not in the bag! SHIT!!" I couldn't seem to find anything, and I needed to look perfect for this! I looked at the clock, it read 5:00 am. Good, at least we still had two hours before we needed to leave. I took a deep breath, and went into my mom's bathroom. I found my hair gel. Well, that's one down. I went back in my room, and Searched around in my closet, and quickly found my 3 inch white high heels. Two down. I looked in my make-up bag, and my pressed powder wasn't there.   
  
I decided that instead of searching around my house, I should just go down to the drug store, and get another one. I ran down the stairs, and asked mom for the keys. "Where are you going?" "I need to go to the store for make-up!" I said quickly. "Oh, ok...You might want to change out of your pj's first, though." My mom said with a smile. I looked down, and swore to myself. I ran back up-stairs and pulled on some old, very tight low rider jeans, and a spaghetti strap top. I went back down stairs got the keys from mom, and made my way to the store.  
  
"Thank god for 24 hour Walgreen's's!" I said as I parked the car, and got out. I walked through the door, and headed straight for the make-up area. I picked up some Lancome powder and went to the check-out counter to buy it. But as I approached the check-out girl, she didn't look at me. She was staring out of the shop window. "Uh.... Excuse me." I said "Can I buy this?" The girl seemed to snap out of a trance and said "Huh? Oh sorry, Ms." She took the compact from me and scanned it. I had to know, so I asked "What were you looking at?" The girl smiled at me in a mischievous way. "Oh, a boy just came through my line who was soooo hot!" She laughed "I was watching him leave." she said. I laughed. All my muggle friends were like that too. "What did he look like?" I asked. "Oh! He had blond hair, and was really tall, with these great deep eyes!" she replied. "Ooh...." I said feeling something drop in my stomach. The description reminded me of Draco, and I didn't like it. I had totally forgotten that he might be at the wedding! I was worrying too much about singing!  
  
By the time I got home her mom, and Dan were rushing about getting ready. It was already 5:55. Dan rushed down the stairs in his tux, with his tie, undone around his neck. "Are we eating breakfast?" I asked as he searched through a drawer in the kitchen for something. "Wha...? Oh, no. They're going to be serving brunch, lunch, and dinner. It's a whole day deal. But then again, yeah, you should get a snack, because we have to go to a church to do the ceremony first. The reception, and food doesn't come 'till later, at the hotel." And with that he ran back up the stairs. Sighing I walked up to my room. I went to my closet, and put on my dress. I smiled excitedly looking at my refection in my mirror. Tearing my eyes away from the mirror, I walked to the bathroom, and laid out all my beauty supplies. By 6:40 I was completely ready. Dress, Made up, Hair done, and purse packed. I walked around my room, and did a quick warm up. First some scales, then some stomach exercises. Singing the song once through, I decided that was enough, and made my way to the stairs. When I arrived in the living room, I saw my mother fixing her bright red lipstick in the mirror, and Dan tying his tie. Dan looked up at me a smiled. "You look dazzling my dear."he said. "Thanks" I muttered. We left the house at five minutes to seven. According to Dan, we had a two hour drive to the church. I got out my portable CD player, and put in Eminem. My relaxation music. After that CD was finished, I looked out the window, and watched the hills roll by. I was enjoying myself until we passed an accident on the side of the highway, and Dan went into another one of his, "Oh, that reminds me of this case I had when. . ." I tried very hard not to cry. I really missed my dad, and gloom was overtaking me.  
  
  
  
At seven o'clock exactly we arrived at the church. I was desperately trying to think of anything but my dad, or singing. The church was bustling with excitement, and people were all crowding inside to get seats. Dan hurried me to a Mic. to the side of all the seats. Everyone was sitting quietly, waiting. I let my eyes wander across the people sitting on the benches. The adults were either overcome with joy, or looking around the beautiful church smiling. The kids however were looking around bored, and moody. Suddenly my eyes fell on another pair of eyes. Another pair of eyes, that were only too familiar. Draco Malfoy was staring me straight in the face. I looked away, but still watched him out of the corner of eye. He tapped the man sitting next to him, and even through my half vision, I could recognize the man as Lucius Malfoy. Draco whispered something into the ear of his father, and Lucius whirled around to look at me. He smiled. He and Draco whispered back and forth for a while. After a while Lucius turned, and started kissing his wife. I looked up from this unpleasant scene to the alter where the Groom now stood, surrounded by his best men. I watched blankly as the flower girl went by, and all that other stuff that I could really care less about at the moment. The Doors of the Church opened again, and the music to my song began to play. I felt my stomach tighten to a very uncomfortable knot. I found a friendly patch of wall to stare at, while singing, and opened my mouth. The words spilled out, smoothly, and I let emotion fill them.  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
I would want just one thing  
  
I would tell it to the stars and the sun  
  
I would write it for the world to see  
  
And it's you  
  
The light changes when you're in the room  
  
Oh, it's you   
  
Oh, it's you  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
I would want just one wish  
  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
  
And trace your steps  
  
with my finger tips  
  
And it's you  
  
The light changes when you're in the room  
  
Oh, it's you   
  
Oh, it's you  
  
Oh it's you. . . 


	5. Change in plans

Chapter 5  
  
Once we arrived at the stupid muggle church, mum, and dad sat down next to each other. Dad whispered something into mums ear that made her giggle, and turn red. I sighed as Dad placed his hand high on mums thigh, and sat down next to them trying not to look. Instead I looked around the church. What I saw made my stomach lurch. Hermione Granger was standing at a weird muggle object, and was looking around. Oh my god was she Hot! She was wearing a tight dress that made me go crazy. Her hair was gracefully done, and her make-up was light, but smoky, and sexy. I felt my a tent go up in my pants. (a/n Sorry! I had to do it! haha! Oh, and btw, if anyone else has a funny ways of writing "Boner" please tell me! Anyway! On with my corny story!!) Her eyes landed on me, and we stared at each other for a split second before she looked away. I tapped my father on the shoulder and whispered to him "Dad! What the fuck is that Mudblood from my school doing here?" "What?" Dad looked around at Hermione, smiled and said. "Dear, dear. This calls for a change in plan." "What do you mean father?" I asked "Oh my dear boy please don't tell me you've forgotten! You are aware of our lords plans are you not? We are currently in the process of making that mudblood fall in love with sabertooth." "Sabertooth married the Granger's mother!?"I asked "Well, he said she had a daughter, but we didn't know it was Harry Potter's best friend! This is Wonderful! Draco, at the party you must talk with her." My dad said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Sabertooth will keep going with his operation, and you are to start with getting Hermione on our side!" My dad explained. "Surely we are not going to let a mudblood join our forces father!" I said amazed. "Stupid boy, of course not. We can use her for what information she is worth, have a little fun with her, and then kill her, when she gets boring!" He turned back to my mother, and kissed her roughly. The ceremony started, and I spaced out until I heard a sound that made my heart stop.   
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
I would want just one thing  
  
I would tell it to the stars and the sun  
  
I would write it for the world to see  
  
And it's you  
  
The light changes when you're in the room  
  
Oh, it's you   
  
Oh, it's you  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
I would want just one wish  
  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
  
And trace your steps  
  
with my finger tips  
  
And it's you  
  
The light changes when you're in the room  
  
Oh, it's you   
  
Oh, it's you  
  
Oh it's you. . .  
  
Draco heard Hermione's words flood his body, and felt a goose bumps spread to the tips of his fingers. His head wheeled around to stare at the girl, and he felt oddly at peace as he looked at her fair face. Hermione let the last beautiful note fade just as the bride reached the alter.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay! SORRY for the REALLY short chapter! I feel really bad! I hate short chapters! But it's not like any one's reading anyway! I only have one review! hehe! But THANK YOU SO MUCH to that reviewer! I don't know the name because I don't currently have internet service! I would also like to add that this is my first story! So hopefully it'll get better as I keep writing. Oh, and also, sorry this is so UNBELIEVABLY CORNY! hehe! :) 


	6. The Gym

Chapter 6  
  
I looked around. I was so bored. all the little kids were running around, and all the adults were getting drunk. Especially my mum, and Dan. They were both rather red. Dan was laughing, and mom was hitting him playfully. "Oh my god. . ." I muttered to myself. We had already had brunch, and lunch, and I hadn't seen Malfoy since we were at the church. We were at the fancy hotel that the reception was being held at. I would've thought that Malfoy had left if I hadn't seen his parents (both also drunk) making out in the corner. I wandered over to the food table, grabbed some chocolate, and grapes, and started walking around. After I finished my food, I was almost in tears, I was so bored. I decided to walk around the hotel. I looked over at my mum, and wondered if I should tell her where I was going, but she looked rather busy *cough* at the moment, so I just decided to leave. I walked through the doors, and headed to the elevator. Once inside I looked at hotel directory. Scanning it, I saw they had a gym, so I decided to go there. They usually have T.V.'s in there, for the people who were working out to watch. I hadn't watched T.V. since I started Hogwarts so I pressed the level 5 button.   
  
*ding* I stepped out of the elevator, but all I saw were a bunch of room doors, and a sign. I looked at the sign. It told me that if I wanted to go to the gym, that I should turn right. So I did. It took a while before I saw a door that read GYM. Walking in, I saw that the room was Huge, and full of all sorts of machines! I didn't see anyone in it, but I did see a T.V. at the other end of the room. Smiling I walked over to it, bent over, and turned it on. I straightened up, and watched the pictures flashing by. All of a sudden I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. One was over my mouth, the other around my waist. I screamed as loud as I could but the hand muffled it out, It didn't help that the T.V. was on either. It hardly echoed in the great room. I tried to squirm, but the arm tightened around my shape. I was in total shock. I almost passed out. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was going to be raped. And my parents were to drunk to even fucking care. I started to cry, shaking uncontrollably. I felt the arms loosen heir hold on me, and the guy turned me around. I found myself face to face with Draco Malfoy. Oh shit...was all I could think. "Dude Grander, chill out" He said raising an eye brow at me. Holy shit did he know how to piss me off. "CHILL OUT!? WHAT THE FUCK MALFOY?! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASS HOLE!" Malfoy looked slightly taken aback, but he shook it off, and picked up weight, and started working on his biceps. "We're a little paranoid now, aren't we Granger?". OH MY GOD! He doesn't know when to stop! I thought, as my anger rose again. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE..." Suddenly, I felt faint. I couldn't breath. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I couldn't even feel as I hit the ground.  
  
"Granger, wake up!" I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. I felt someone help me up off the floor. "Are you okay?" As Draco Malfoy's face came into sharper focus I saw that it was full of concern. "Yeah, I guess so. . ." I replied weakly. It was then that I came to my senses. The top of my dress...was off. I knew I didn't have enough energy to yell but I didn't care. This fucking perv. took advantage of my while I was passed out on the floor! "MALFOY" I began but Malfoy put his hand over my mouth and said. " Look, Hermione normally the sight of you all out bitching at me would turn me on... Especially in your...ahem...current state, but you really need to breath." He nodded towards my top. Which I remembered was a corset. I didn't even realize it was that tight. But then again, I was screaming pretty loud. Malfoy was looking away, I was thankful for that. I felt like dying. Being half naked in front of him. I crossed my arms over my chest and bent down. Immediately I felt dizzy again, so I stood back down, and sat on one of the benches. I didn't want to but I didn't have a choice, unless I wanted to stay like this for a while. "Uh...Malfoy...?" He looked over at me, and I blushed. " Could you just hand me my corset?" He picked it up, walked over to me, and tried to hand it to me. However, tried was the keyword. I didn't want to unfold my arms! He got the hint thought because he rolled his eyes and said. "Granger, I've seen loads of naked women, calm down. But being the prude you are.....just turn around, okay?" I did as I was told. I felt Malfoy's arms around me again as he put the corset around me. He laced it up slowly, and made sure it was loose enough for me to breath, but tight enough so that it didn't fall off. "Thanks. . ." I muttered. He shrugged, and went back to his biceps.  
  
I wanted to leave so badly. I couldn't stand being around this bastard. Especially without Harry, and Ron. I headed for the door, but before I reached it Malfoy's voice called to me. " Why you down here?" "I didn't want to watch my parents having. . . fun." I said. Malfoy chuckled "Yeah, same."   
  
It was then that something just occurred to me. "Malfoy, why the hell are you here?" I asked "Uh. . . what do you mean?" Malfoy replied. I knew he was trying to act cool. Or hide something, because he had to know what I meant. "Why are you at a muggle wedding with muggles?" I asked  
  
By the look on Malfoy's face he was doing some serious fast thinking, and then he said. "I'm not. Your at a wedding, with wizards. "What?!?!" I said totally surprised. "You heard me Granger" Draco replied smoothly. "That man your mum married is a pure blood wizard.  
  
Okay, that's where this chapter ends. It's still pretty short! Arg! Oh well. Please review!! 


	7. The Operation Begins

Okay, I haven't updated this story for a long time, so I was reading it to try and remember where I was coming from. Well, I just realized how corny this is. It's almost stupidly funny. Anyway, I'm sorry if it stays corny as I continue, but please read! Thank you to my 4 reviewers!! :)  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"What!?" Hermione spluttered. She looked totally confused.   
  
I had to control myself, both from laughing, and wanting to kiss her senseless . It's amazing how much you want to do that after seeing her with her top off. "But, what? How? I mean, why? He's a pureblood!?..." She looked like she was going to choke on my lack of explanation. This time I could not hold back my laughter, so I let it out in a cool chuckle. I had a pretty good Idea of what I was going to tell her, but I had to be careful with my words, so I didn't ruin years of Dan's work. "Yep, he's a pureblood. He met your mum, and fell in love. Normally, the Malfoy's would turn their heads away from such filth, but Dan's family and the Malfoys have a very long history together, so we've decided to let it go, and come to the wedding.   
  
Hermione looked doubtful, and suspicious, so I crossed the room to where she was standing at the door, and put my face inches away from hers. (A/n: OMG OMG !!! The fact that I'm going to the RoTk premiere just hit me!! This is just FYI, incase I go all happy/weird in my writing) Hermione had a small intake of breath, as her eyes fell on my chest and worked their way up to my eyes. This was, no doubt, the closest she had ever been to a guy other than Potter or the weasel. "What? Don't believe me?" I said seriously. I had to make sure she believed me, or I had no choice but to put a memory charm on her.   
  
She took in more breath, as if to say something, but let it out, and remained silent. "Is it really that hard to believe that someone could fall in love with your mum?" I said as I went back to my place, and began to bench. Shit.   
  
I hadn't thought to look before I laid down, and now I was attempting to lift 210 lbs in front of Hermione, and I couldn't stop lifting, unless I wanted to look stupid in front of her.  
  
She hesitated a bit, and went to sit on the bench beside me. I took this as an excuse to stop. I sat up and looked her in the eye. She looked a the weight I was lifting, and smiled. "Is it hard?" she asked.   
  
Woah...I thought as my mind went to something completely different then I'm sure was what she meant. "What?" I asked quickly. "Is it hard to lift weights?" she asked again, clearly thinking that I hadn't heard her the first time. Oh. I though. "No, not really, as long as you're not trying to lift too much." I smiled at her, mischievously, "Want to try?"   
  
She smiled too, blushed, then said "Oh, ok." "How much do you want?" I asked.   
  
"Well, how much were you lifting?" "Um..." I looked at the weights, pretending not to have noticed how much I was lifting, "210" Hermione made a face that quite clearly said .shit. "Uh, well than, I'll take 100, I guess." I smiled at her unsureness, and loaded it on for her.   
  
She laid down, and I gave her the barbell. She let out an umph as the full weight fell on her. She tried to push it up, screamed, and rolled out onto the floor and started laughing insanely. I laughed too, and helped her up. She hit my arm playfully and said "Why didn't you tell me it weighed that much?!" I laughed at her and said "Oh, I wanted to just wanted to see you struggle." She laughed even harder and started to hit me again. I caught both her arms, and, without thinking, pulled her into me. It was amazing how right her small frame felt in my arms.   
  
Even after the laughter stopped she stayed there, breathing in and out deeply. I bent my head down a little and smelled her hair. The subtle smell of her perfume aroused me even more, until she pulled away, cleared her throat, and said "Isn't it time for dinner?" I checked my watch and said "In twenty. You want to head up?" "Sure," she said, and we headed for the elevator in silence.   
  
Once we entered the room the reception was being held at, we saw that everyone was already seated at the many circular tables for dinner. There were six people to a table, and I saw that mine and Hermione's parents were sharing a table. We made our way over to them. Everyone smiled at us and said that they were wondering where we had gone off to. Dan nudged Lucius, and they both started laughing. Shortly after both wives started laughing too. "Great," I muttered, "They're still drunk" Hermione allowed herself a little giggle and nodded. I pulled out her chair for her, then sat down myself.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Hermione's p.o.v.)  
  
Draco, and I mostly sat listening to our parents talking. Narcissia, and mum were talking, and Lucius, and Dan were talking as well. Then suddenly the unsettled feeling I had felt when Draco first told me that Dan was a pureblood came back. "Um...Dan?" I started. Dan stopped talking abruptly and looked at me with a too warm smile and said "Yeesss? Hunney?" I grimaced a bit at his words but said, quite politely "How is it you know the Malfoys's?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco's head whip around to mine in panic. Hey, why shouldn't my mom know who she had married? Besides, I wasn't exactly sure it had been out of love, considering who Dan was friends with. Dan smiled and opened his mouth, but at that moment, Draco tipped over his glass, and the liquid went spilling out onto Dan's lap, and instead of answering he said, "Oh, no. Thisss won't do-oo. I'm off to the washroom. Want to join my dear??" He added to mother. Wow. I thought. Please be a little more obvious, Dan. I rolled my eyes in pure disgust as both my parents got up and left the table.  
  
A few minutes later, Narcissia cleared her throat, and tipped her glass over, and she, and Lucius left too. "Oh my god," said Malfoy, rolling his eyes. "Why did you do that?!" I asked angrily. "What" he asked. "Why'd you tip your glass over!?" He looked at me seriously, and said "Your mum cannot know." "What? Why?" I asked impatiently "Look, we purebloods are very loyal." "So?" I asked, annoyed that he was choosing now to showoff. "We're good friends with Dan so we're risking our lives keeping this secret for him. If the Dark Lord finds out he will kill your family, and mine. The less people who know the better." Malfoys finished, "Alright, but why can't my mom know?" Malfoys frowned at this. It was plain that he didn't know exactly what to say, "It's just safer this way, okay?" "Alright," I said, not completely convinced  
  
The food was then brought, and Draco and I ate alone. I didn't eat much. I had a roll, and a small piece on turkey.   
  
"Why aren't you eating?" Malfoys asked as he swallowed a bite of his steak. "Corset" I said simply, and he looked at me sympathetically. "Is that really all you can eat?" I nodded with a frown as my stomach rumbled in protest. "Here" he said, wrapping some food in a napkin, "We can go to my room, you can take that thing off, and eat." I looked at him and laughed. He seemed to realize what it had sounded that he had suggested, and laughed too. "I won't watch don't worry." Comforted, another question came to mind. "A room? What if your parents are in there?" "Oh, they won't be." Said Draco. "We're staying the night, so they got a room, and I've got one of my own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So they left the room, both carrying food in a napkin and went to number 809. Hermione headed to the bathroom with the food in her hands, and Draco plopped on his bed and turned on the T.V.   
  
Hermione took off the corset and ate the food gratefully. After she finished she tried to put the corset back on, but it wasn't easy, as her stomach had expanded. She poked her head around the door. She couldn't see the bed Draco was on, but she called "Do you have a sweatshirt I could borrow for, like, twenty minutes?"   
  
A few seconds later a black sweatshirt was flung at Hermione's head. She screamed, caught it, and refuged back to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was on my bed watching Friends, some funny muggle show, when Hermione came out. I smirked at the sight of her. She was wearing the huge purple skirt with my black sweatshirt. It was sexy, but strange at the same time. She ran and jumped on the bed and said "ooooh Friends!" She certainly seemed to have a lot more energy now.   
  
Hermione could not stop laughing. I, however, could not figure out why a man who got his eyebrows waxed was funny. When I asked her, she just kind of looked at me, and laughed harder. It was weird laying there with Hermione. She was so happy, and full of life. Those were definitely qualities I was not used to being around. At school people were like 'Must be cool' and at home it was 'Must show son how to be horny'. But now I was able just to sit back and laugh. If not always at the show, at Hermione. Her laugh was so contagious, and silly.   
  
When the show ended, it was 7:00. We had the choice of either going back to the reception, or hanging out and watching another episode of Friends. We chose hanging out, of course. As the show went on, it was getting harder, and harder to keep myself off Hermione. This struggle with myself continued, and became more and more difficult as Hermione chose sometimes to laugh into my chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't know why, but hanging with Draco just seemed so natural. Laying on his bed, watching friends and laughing just made him seem so, well, human. It felt like I had never known him before now. I liked touching him (okay, that could be taken wrong), I liked spreading warmth throughout his body. For some reason, I could not forget the hug he has given me earlier, and for some other reason, I wanted another.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh god. I thought as Rachel, and Ross started having sex. It's a fucking conspiracy! Even this petty sex is killing me! Just then Ross rolled over a juice box, and Hermione laughed into my chest again. Screw this shit, I thought, and pulled her up to meet my lips. I caught her in surprise, but it didn't take long for her to relax, and fall into the kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair. I let my hands trail her body. First they ran down her back, and then working their way up her stomach to her firm breasts. Oh god, I felt myself stand up in my pants. Hermione seemed to notice, because she ceased kissing, and looked down at the bulge in my pants. She took her hands out of my hair, and let them slowly unzip my pants, freeing me. I let out a sigh of relief. She smiled, seductively, and returned to our kiss.  
  
I started to trail kisses down her neck. She moaned a little, and straddled me. This was almost to much for me. I moaned, and went down to her stomach. I lifted the sweatshirt, and kissed it furiously. Her hands grasped my head, and I kissed everywhere I could reach. She let out a frustrated moan, and pulled off the sweatshirt. Not for the first time that day, I saw Hermione's bare chest. I grabbed her arms, and sucked her fingers then moved her hands, and put them on her breasts. She then began to massage herself. I moaned, and made for her mouth. She removed her hands, and wrapped them around my neck. My hands took the place where hers were, and she moaned, and straddled me again. I was so aroused I just wanted to have her right there. Before I could act on this thought, she started to take off my shirt. I did not argue. She flicked her tongue across my hard pecks. It tickled and I smiled, closing my eyes. She made her way down my body, heading straight for my erection. She was inches away from it, when she sat up and played with it for a little while. This was torture. I was about to take action on her, when there was a knock on the door. She looked up in panic, and stared at the door. She hurriedly put the sweatshirt back on, and I made to put my shirt back on. After we both fixed ourselves, I made for the door.   
  
  
  
All four of our parents were there. "Is Hermione in here?" Her mother asked peering curiously over my head. "Yeah, mom!" came Hermione's voice "we were watching Friends!" Hermione came from behind me. "Where's your top, dear?" Hermione's mom asked with furrowed brows. "Oh, it was so tight, so I had to borrow this." "...okay...Hermione, it's time for us to go home, honey. " said her mother. She was obviously very suspicious, but we both put on innocent smiles, and Hermione went to change in the bathroom. I was upset that we wouldn't get to finish what we started, but I guessed we could finish it later.  
  
My dad fixed me with a stare, asking if I had started on my project to get Hermione on our side, and I nodded, earning an approving smirk from my father.  
  
When Hermione came out of the bathroom, she thrust my sweatshirt at me with a whispered, thanks, and left, without looking me. My dad raised an eyebrow at her sudden departure, but hitched back a smile as he turned to Dan, and Mrs. Granger. (I had no idea what Dan had told Hermione, and her mother what his last name was.)   
  
Father shook hands with Dan, and kissed Mrs.Granger on the cheek in farewell, and Dan did the same to mother. With a last nod, and smile they departed. Lucius looked at me, "Well?" "Well, what?" I asked. Frustrated that I couldn't help the pain that had started to evolve in my member. "Why did she leave so quickly?" "Embarrassed" I grunted "Trust me father. She's comfortable with me now." "Good" He snarled. He bade me goodnight and left to talk to the bride and groom.   
  
I sighed my relief that he had gone, and made my way over to the bed to try and satisfy myself. 


End file.
